


Question: Queen of questions

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Batman animated series, Legend of Spyro, The Batman ( 2004 ), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Dancing and Singing, Dating, Dragon city - Freeform, Drawing, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Pizza, Prompt Fic, Question is adult now, Riddler dies, Romance, The Iceberg Lounge, Tragedy, Wedding, confusion powder, dragon island, eating fish, ghost - Freeform, in future, portal traveling, purple dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: I have wings but not feathers. I have membranes in my wings but I am not bat either. I have tail and scales but I am not a lizard.I breath fire and other elements and I confuse my foes and prey. Who I am?





	1. End of riddles start for questions

They were running, Edward Nigma AKA Riddler and his adult purple dragon daughter Question, Question runned past of her father because dragons were faster that average human, Riddler panted " Question... sweetie... please... I can´t keep up... " he panted, Question stopped and looked him " But GCPD, they will kill us if we don´t hurry up! " she yelled of fear being captured, after all she had live a wildlife in forest with her brothers and big brothers.

Soon they arrived in river " Get them! " one of GCPD´s men shouted, Edward signed his daughter hide and she did so. GCPD arrived where Riddler stood leaning to his cane casually " Soooo... What´s up? " he asked, polices pointed their pistols out " Don´t you dare move Riddler! You were with that stormtrooper terrorist captain years ago, making you a terrorist too. " one the police said, Riddler rolled his eyes. " Listen... she wasn´t terrorist just misunderstood young purple dragon who was searching her place in our world. " he said, Question peeked from large bushes quetly having her spear which worked also cane, ready to use. If they came near to bushes. Polices started to get nervous and Question too, she closed her eyes, soon she heard gun go off and his father´s grunt. Question was afraid and stayed still. After ten minutes of waiting she came out and gasped " FATHER!! " she hurried to him " Father! Father, please get up. " tears started rise and fell " F-F-Father...? Please...? Get up? " she asked with whining tune. She cried over his body and roared toward the sky. No more riddles only the question where left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward Nigma AKA Riddler belong to DC and Warner Bros.


	2. Iceberge lounge

It took few months until Question got enough bravery to return to Gotham city, she landed on roof watching the city, night has settle on it. Question sighed " Where I should go? " she though, she thinked until she knew " Iceberg lounge. " she muttered and took off heading in there.  
Gotham was used have dragons around because Question´s mother, Eveliina was there many time but not as often like in Manhattan. Question walked in, people stared her being a adult purple dragon, she didn´t cared. Question´s trick were still famous for Gothamites, she could have used Malfestio´s confuse attacks to confuse her foes but she wouldn´t do it. Question looked empty table and sat down, she sighed of her loneliness.  
Oswald Cobblepot AKA Penguin, founder of Iceberg lounge was strolling around the lounge looking a company, not a any lucky was with him, he was short and he had sharp teeth, he was frustated ( Hmp! Only a somebody mad enough would love me! ) he though until he saw Question, he was aware enough to know who´s daughter she was, Riddler´s and Eveliina´s girl. Penguin wanted to try if he could hit dragon, he walked toward her, Question looked on him until Penguin took of his hat and bowed for her " Evening milady, how can Iceberg lounge serve you? " he asked making Question giggle " Oh? I only want some company, I am feeling quite lonely. " she answered and Penguin sat down looking her " Let me quess, you are Riddler´s daughter? You have dark purple question mark sign around your eye. " he said observing, Question nodded " Yeah, GCPD killed him, I just had returned in this city and though to come here. " she told to him, Penguin gasped slightly " Dead? Um... I couldn´t expect that. I am sorry for your loss, umm... ummm.. " he tried to call her name " Question, my name is Question Huohvanainen-Nigma. " she said, Penguin blushed of embarrassment " Well then Question, can I offer a drink? " he asked, Question smiled " Well, you are quite gentleman tonight mister Cobblepot. " Penguin´s eyes opened wide " You know my name? " he asked, Question nodded " Hmmhm, my father had told me about you once. " she told him " Hrm, I need something sugary. Coca-cola should do. " she said and Penguin signed to waitress bring her a drink.  
Soo she was drinking, sugar was as effective for dragons like alcohol was for human, but only in large amounts. Question looked Penguin who was drinking beer " You have fighted my mother once, right Penguin? " Question had heard how her mother had fighted againts the Penguin, Penguin almost choked his drink " Well... let´s just say, it wasn´t my idea. Enemy HYDRA made me do it. " he said, Question nodded " Enemy HYDRA, those bastards were dangerous during my childhood. Now I could use my confusion ability to utterly destroy them. " she said and looked her dark green question mark necklace, " But I am not fighter like my mother or my brothers. " she added and drinked again, Penguin couldn´t remove his eyes from Question which she saw " What´s wrong mister Cobblepot? " she asked making Penguin surfacing from his tranze " Oh! Ehehe... I am sorry, you are just so pretty and please call me Oswald. " he said, Question laughted and poked her sharper snout againts his nose making Oswald blush until he stood up, he was so small being compared to Question who stood on four. Oswald lended his three fingered hand to her " Shall we retire tonight Question? " he asked, Question nodded and putted her paw on his arm " You want me to spend my night with you? I am honored. " she said and they left to upper floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald Cobblepot AKA Penguin belong to DC and Warner bros animation.


	3. Bird in love

Oswald leaded the Question in his apartment located up of Iceberg lounge, Question was suprised the look the room full with luxury, she never had lived in luxury because her mother lived in cave in forest but it was home. Question looked Oswald " You have great taste of luxury someone for that short. " Question said making Cobblepot glare her " Hahahaa… very funny but it´s true in the end. " he said and put the hat on the table and gestured to balcony, Question grinned revealing her sharp fangs making Oswald sigh relief that they had something in common meaning of sharp fangs at least now.  
Full moon gave its ligh to Gotham, Question looked in sky in concern making Oswald worried " Something wrong Question? " he asked making Question look him " I am worried about my big brother, Nighteye Wilford-Huohvanainen. " Question answered, Oswald glared her " Yes… I have heard about him… he is called king of night, ruling over this city during night. Sometimes I have heard his roaring and even his shadow flying over the city bringing the dread and dead. " Oswald told to her and she nodded " Everything has went to hell since my mother defeated Red skull, she started to abused my big brother, calling him Malefor mainly, no one us dared to say to her to stop. And now I have lost my father. " Question told to him and sighed, Cobblepot gave her a look of sympathy and took her paw " Do not worry my dragon, he will heal his wounds and return home one day. I know he will, after all he is your big brother. " Oswald said making Question smile again " I think you right, dragons do live 1000 year, he has plenty of time to heal and return… I hope. " she said and looked the sky again " I can feel his pain, agony and anger. My poor big brother. " she muttered and looked a Oswald who stared her, dreaming, he was totally in love, no mistake, it was love in its purest form, Question noticed it and smiled " I have question to you Oswald. " Question said making love-strugg bird surface from his daydreaming " Oh? Well, go on then. " he said simply " I can be formed sometimes many times, sometimes only once, I make feel my carrier happy, who I am? " Question asked, making Cobblepot smirk " Heh, you do take after your father. My answer is love. " he answered making Question nod and she kissed him tip of his nose making Oswald blush " Correct, you are smart bird, it´s love, I can sense that you love me. " Question said making Oswald tilt his head " You can sense my feelings? How? " he asked making Question giggle " Dragon have their senses, sharp as horses which can feel human emotions as well. " she explained making him nod " I see, neat. " he said making Question grin once again.  
They spend their night in balcony speaking until morning sun started to raise, making Question stood up yawning " I should be leaving, I need seek myself place to sleep. " Question said, Oswald looked her " Will you return to me my little dragon? " he asked, Question looked him giving soft smile " Of course, I have all time in world, I just need to get use to live in Gotham right now. But I shall return. " she said and took off into dawn leaving Cobblepot alone until she returns to him.


	4. Confusion queen

Question has tried to get used to live in big city but it wasn´t easy to her, she needed food but she didn´t have money so no food. Question observed the city from tall building, like all dragons, she could go even months withouth water or food but she was drooling for human flesh. Question glided lower in city and sniffed around for her surroundings, soon she located a target in alley, Question grabbed her staff, it was good weapon because other end had claw and other a fang to garnish the staff as work to spear her foes when she wasn´t up to mess her paws.  
Question flied in alley and there was lone thug without anykinda weapon, defenless prey, too easy to her but prey is prey. Question stood on her hindlegs, holding the staff firmly, she hissed as she crept closer capturing the thug´s attention " The hell? Who are you? What are you? " thug asked, Question stopped and glared the thug " Hrmm... You haven´t seen dragon, a purple dragon at least. " Question said and hissed " Oh well, it doesn´t matter. " she said and jumped in air spreading her wings releasing the Malfestion´s counfusion powder to her target, " What in hell?! " thug gasped until he was paralyzed from confusion, Question smirked " I have question for you, how much 12+76 equals? " Question asked, her confusion attack has ability that if hit and she ask anything, foe is too confused to answer making foe´s stress rise, blood pressure rises too alot and body it trying its hardest to answer killing the foes reason being often high stress or too high blood pressure, this wasn´t different, soon thug was on ground, too much stress because her confusion ability.  
Question look thug, " At last a decent meal and without much of problem, she heard sirens closing by " GCPD, I better pick this meal up and fly somewhere else. " Question muttered, she putted her staff on her mouth and grapped from thug flying away into night.


	5. Return to him

Few weeks passed after Question had killed a thug as her meal and now she was hungry again, she snarled in her hideout which was old and empty building. She couldn´t hunt another because GCPD was on her tail making Question angry about a situation, she couldn´t hide forever in her hideout " Grr... I am going to starve in here, I need a food but I don´t have any money and GCPD is after me. " she hissed, but then she remembered the Penguin who said that he will wait her return " Oh, Hrm. I almost forgot that I do promised to return to him. " Question mumbled. She knew that now was too risky to fly to him in daylight, making Question wait a night.  
At night Question took off into night, she hid in shadows as she flied not wanted to be spotted. She landed on balcone where she and Osawld had talked few weeks ago, she entered the apartment and looked around " Oswald? Are you here? " she cooed until familiar voice answered " In here Question. " Question heard voice coming from what was surely a kitchen. Question saw Penguin who was eating a large plate fish, " Good evening Oswald. " Question greeted the Cobblepot who look her " I have missed you, hungry? " he asked, Question smiled " Yes, I am starving and GCPD is on my tail. " Question said, Penguin pushed the plate to Question who started to devour the fishes, Oswald stared her in suprise, he hadn´t seen anybody to devour that way, soon she was finished, not a bone was left, Question licked her mouth " Thank you Oswald, you are too kind to me. " she said making Oswald smile " Anything to you, I have to say, you have quite appetite. " he said, Question grinned " That because we dragons enjoy a good meal and because we are carnivores in most part. " she explained until she yawned " Oh my Ancestor, that meal surely made me a drowsy. " Question said, Penguin smirked and offered his hand " Do you want rest in here? I am quite sure you will fall asleep if you leave now. " he said, Question smiled and nodded " Yes, I shall stay. " she said and they left the kitchen.  
They arrived in bedroom, Question gaped the bed which was quite large, it do fit both of them " You have quite big bed even you could have smaller one. " Question said to Oswald to took off his monocle and jacket " Yes, I know. " he said and putted the clothes in wardrobe and took gray pants and white shirt with gray lines, " I do have dreamed to have somebody in my side that why I have bigger bed that I need. " he said and put the clothes on " I am glad I got you, purple dragon. so bed does fits to you nicely. " he said and climbed to bed, Question looked her side in hesitation making her tilt her head, Oswald looked her and noticed that she was hesitating, he patted the spot that was sign that there is nothing to fear. Question lowered her head and took sniff, it has his scent on mattress, it gave courage to Question to join him, instead laying her head to giant pillow she laid it on Penguin´s stomach " Uh? What are you doing? " Oswald asked, Question didn´t answer, ( She fell asleep, that fast. I am not suprised anymore. Maybe she hasn´t slept in with anybody new and is nervous. ) he though until Penguin sighed and put other hand on her snout soothing it gently, soon he yawned and fell asleep. No GCPD shall have her, never ever.


	6. In doubt

After the night Question had left Oswald again, she was embarrassed of last night and needed time to clear her head and thoughts up, but he didn´t care about it now, he needed some time too, he was unsure if he was even real man to dragon like Question, after all he had tried murder her mother once and he was unsure if he could have relationship dragon, Penguin paced in his apartment " It is impossible have relationship with dragon, people will think I am crazier than ever. " he muttered, he wanted to with her yes but she was dragon, what people would say about that? Penguin pulled his hair of anger " ARGH! Why?! Why it is so hard to decide whatever I stay with her or not?! " he yelled and sighed, he went to balcony to catch his breath " Why I am doubting? We come along fairly well and she said that she likes me... " he mumbled, he was so confused about the situation that it made him doubt his own feelings, " This is stupid, Eveliina had said to me that I shouldn´t trust dragons, so I shouldn´t trust Question either. " just saying that made Oswald sad, what Eve had said made Question´s words just lies but Cobblepot didn´t want to belive it that Question had lied to him. Penguin looked dove couple flying over him, flying freely, Penguin sighed and returned inside.  
Question had never been in doubt, relationship with human? Her mother had relationships with many men mainly with Johann Schmidt and there was her father, but Oswald, he had tried murder her mother in past but enemy HYDRA had made him do it, Question looked broken mirror and sighed " I don´t know what to do anymore father, where are you when I need you most? " she muttered, she could feel that somebody watched her, Question looked behind herself, nothing. Question sighed again, she was alone and chased by GCPD made her afraid too, she wanted felt safe like in her childhood being surrounded her brothers, big brothers, mother, father and many other. " Father… what I should do? " Question whispered, his father was closer than she might imagine, his spirit was with her " I do want to help you but I can´t, I am sorry. " Edward said but Question didn´t heard him making it pointless, Question wanted feel safe, have warm home and somebody with her that could understand her, Cobblepot was what she imagined, caring and he understanded her quite well and gave her helping hand when she had needed it like he had offered food and place to sleep and he was kind and didn´t looked any crazy that her mother and father had told to her, could Eveliina then have lied? Question thought it while, between what he parents had told to her and how Penguin had treated her, she came to conclusion that her parents had lied to her " It was lie, he isn´t bad than they think. " Question said, she smiled, she wan´t anymore in doubt, she could see clearly. Question knew what to do next and took off " Screw police, I need to speak to him. " Question said and flied not caring about polices.  
Penguin arrived to his bed room, and was shoked what he saw, " Evening Oswald. " Question greeted him, and smiled " I am sorry that I left so quickly but I need go throught last night events " she apolized, Penguin smiled gently and sat beside her " I understand, we both needed time to think. What do you think? Will we manage? " he asked, Question nodded with smile " I think our relationship is possible Oswald. " she said and nuzzled her snout to his neck, it wasn´t like her mother´s snout, more pointier, like female dragons usually have. Oswald kissed her gently and Question returned it with lick to his cheek making Oswald laught and it made Question giggle.  
They spend their time in bed nuzzling eachother until Question lifted her head " I should tell you something. " she said making Oswald tilt his head " What? What´s wrong? " he asked, Question looked him " I thinks what my parents had tell me about you, crazy, killer and person who would feel love. " Question told to him, Oswald shook his head " Your mother said me once that I shouldn´t trust dragons but she lied to other dragon, to you. She was quite cunning. " Cobblepot said, Question nodded, " It is hard to belive after all these years that my parents had lied to me. " she muttered, and looked Penguin " But now I know truth, I have nothing to be afraid of anymore because now I have somebody to trust. " she said and laid her head on his stomach, Oswald felt that she wasn´t lying, she wasn´t capable to do such a think as lying. They knew that they belonged together, he soothed her snout and fell asleep with smile.


	7. In Dragon city

After night Question had settled down in Penguin´s apartment, she had warmth, food and company making her happy that she and Oswald could be together.  
Question readed old spell book until Cobblepot entered in apartment " I´m back my dragon, what are you reading? " he asked making Queestion lifted her gaze to Oswald " Trying to look portal spell to travel to Dragon island, I want to go Dragon city. " she answered, Penguin sat next to her " Did you found it? " he asked, Question looked her book trying to find the spell, she turned pages until found it " Found it. " she said and looked Oswald " Wanna come in dragon´s home island? " she asked, penguin gave fearful look " I am not so sure, what if they try to eat me. You dragons do like human flesh right? " he said, Question sighed and smiled " They won´t attack humans who have befriend dragon or have good connection with them. " she told him making Penguin relified of answer, " Okay, I shall come with you. " he said. Question smiled and started to create the spell " We dragons have gift of to do useful spells and use magic, like create portals to travel. " Question told to him and portal appreaded " There, shall we? " Question asked and offered her paw, Penguin took tight grip and they entered to Dragon island, into Dragon city.  
They saw that portal had took them to ally but they they didn´t care " Follow me. " Question said and he did, when they came from ally dragons, moles and other people came to look Question´s odd company, one dragon male came closer and sniffed Penguin until he snarled making Cobblepot scared but Question hissed to dragon, making male back away, female came closer but didn´t sniff him but looked Question " Is he your friend? " female asked, Question looked Penguin and nodded " Y-Yeah, we are friends, no need to worry. " she said, another male stepped up " He has not even cause treat, he is short and... and... that! " male snorted, Penguin gaped the male " Very funny, do you even know where I am from or who I am? " he asked, both dragons looked him " I don´t think we care to know human, if you weren´t her friend you would entered to menu. " female said making Penguin sweat nervously " I see. " he said, Question hissed " Please, make away. " she said and they did " Come Oswald, I wanna show this city to you. " she told him and used her tail to grap from Oswald and put him on her back " This city is old, hundreds years as long I can count. " she said, Penguin looked around him, there was dragons flying and walking around, dragon warriors guarded the walls and workers did their jobs, smiths forged the metal into weapons and armors, sellers selled their stuff, clothes, spices and vegetables and so on, Penguin looked Question " Where they sell fish? " he asked, Question smiled to him " In market river, it goes through this city. Stuff they sell comes from seas, rivers and lakes. " she answered, Penguin nodded, he wanted to see it.  
They arrived to market river, there was so much diffrent sea creatures that weren´t from human world, water dragon pair worked with lobsters, other greeted them with dragon language and threw one lobster toward Question and Penguin as a welcoming gift, lobster took tight grip from Penguin brace making him yelp of pain, Question took grip from lobster and bit it through shell killing it " These are water dragons favorite food along anything else that lives in water. "Question said as she ate lobster " And so it´s many other dragons. " she added, water dragons do their job in here, they sell all water food. " she said, Penguin looked the place, boats were filled with goods, making him drool of hunger " Any chances to get fresh fish? " he asked and Question smiled " Of course, what kinda fish, we have fish that also can found from human world and then there are fish that can found in our waters. " she said, Penguin looked around " Salmon maybe. " he said, Question walked into boats and came to contact with water dragon selling fish " Good day, what I could sell to you? " water dragon asked, Question gave gentle smile " Any salmon, it´s to him. " she said and pointed the Penguin, seller took biggest salmon and gave it to Penguin who smiled " Take it as welcoming gift human, it is nice to have human who has befriend our a kind. " seller said and couple left with smile to see rest of city.  
Question and Penguin stopped into rood area where dragons rested and enjoyed the sun, Question enjoyed the sun and Cobblepot laid againts her, he had removed his jacked and hat, " Sleepyhead. " Question whispered and laid her head on her front paws, dragons screeched and flied around, they came and went. Penguin grumpled and woke up " They are quite loud. " he mumbled, Question rolled her eyes " It´s one way to communicate with eachother, then of course we speak humans languages and dragon language and then we acan speak with other animals. " Question explained " It´s like you can control birds, if I am not wrong. " Question added and then she yawned, sun´s head made her tired. Penguin looked her " You´re not wrong, I can control birds to help me in fight. " he said, Question gave sound that he heard him and shook her body " By my Ancestor, sun is making me tired. We should return to Gotham. " Question said, Penguin nodded and they left.  
Oswald and Question went to same ally where they have came from, Question did the spell and portal appreaded and they went into it, soon they were back in Cobblepot´s apartment, he was stunned " We are back, from place we left. " he said, Question rolled her eyes " Like I said before, dragons are skilled with magic. " she said and went to bathroom.  
At night Question went into bedroom and laid next to Oswald " How was the city? " she asked, he looked her " Quite nice, and some dragons were quite scary. " he said, Question sighed and gave small kiss to his cheek " I know, but they won´t harm you because you´re with me. " she assured to him and yawned. Penguin laid in there looking Question´s sleeping form until he yawned himself and fell asleep, he felt that somebody was watching them but he didn´t care, he let himself fell into nice dreams.


	8. Affection 1/2

Question had went into Dragon Island to buy something making Oswald confused from what she had go to get. He strolled in Iceberge lounge speaking with his staff and doing his job until he saw Question who was wearing beautiful robe, it had blue color with golden lines making Cobblepot´s jaw almost drop until he went to Question who was on bar asking a drink " Well hello Question! Is that you went to buy today? " Question took her drink and rolled her eyes " Yes, this cost me 200 dragon coins, just letting you know. " she said, Penguin smirked " Yes yes, I will pay you back later. How about you show me how dragons show their affection? " he asked and tried lean closer, Question tried keep herself calm, she didn´t hurted anyone if she wasn´t attacked, provoked or she was hungry and needed quickly to feed, otherwise she was calm and her brothers do called her pacifist but she didn´t care about it. Question drank her drink and then felt that she needed punch something but she only facepalmed herself and groaned " Fine. " she said, she wasn´t up to it date but she would agree with him " You do want affection? Very well, you get affection. " she said almost with hiss, Penguin smirked and oved his hand under her jaw and moved her head closer " At least gimme a kiss, will you? " he asked making Question hiss silently, she was tired but still impressed Cobblepot attempt of seduction " Not in public Oswald, it there a backroom? " she asked, Cobblepot nodded " Yes, follow me. " he said and Question followed him, she wanted use him as pillow and sleep but she needed just time it right.  
Backroom had large couch in it, Oswald leaned on her again making her frustrated which was quite rare feeling from her, " Why wouldn`t we sat down? " he asked, Question rolled her eyes and sat on floor, not daring break couch " Are you always been like this? " she asked, Oswald grinned slightly " Only with you, you look so pretty with that robe, blue suits you. It brings your purple scales to live. " he said, Question´s hindlegs claws stiffen on floor ( Molester. ) Question thought, it was only word that came in her mind with fucker, human-thrash. Penguin moved Question´s head closer " Come on, gimme a kiss. " he cooed, Question sighed in her mind " Of course… " she muttered with forced grin and pecked his cheek, Penguin gave disappointed look " That´s it? I expected more from you. " he said, this Question snarled and Penguin noted it " Oh, oops, did I anger you? I am sorry. " he said, he had small fear in his tone making Question regret her ´feral` behavior, she looked away " I am sorry, I just feel so tired, I am not sure what it is but I am not mood now Oswald. " she told him, Cobblepot was puzzled and sad to hear that his dragon wasn´t up to have it. Question stood up and was about leave until he turned to Oswald " Maybe another time. " she said and left. Penguin sat there, sad and alone.


	9. Affection 2/2

Question kept herself away with few days to rest, something may have drained her powers but she felt good again. Night had settled on Gotham, sky was clear, Question was on balcony looking the sky ( Brother... Where are you Nighteye? ) she asked from herself and there of course was no answer, Question went to bedroom where Oswald was readying himself to go to bed, he saw Question " Oh, Question! Feeling any better? " he asked, Question scratched her head " Yeah, I think so. I think now I can give you that affection you wanted. " she said and came closer, Penguin gaped tall purple dragon " will you now give me at least that kiss I have asked? Hrm? " he asked, Question sighed " Hmm, now how could I say no to those green eyes? " she asked, Cobblepot was suprised for while that she was taking it this time " Well, gimme a kiss. " he said, Question smiled and gave it with passion " Better? " she asked as Oswald recovered from his love-stunned state and leaned on her " Much better my dragon. " he purred, Question grabbed from his shirt´s collar lifting Penguin and carrying him to bed and then curling around him like dragon guarding its treasure " Mine. " she said, Question felt possesion taking over her like any dragon who bond their connection someone who they spended their long lives, she hissed and Oswald noticed " Question? Are you alright? " he asked, she didn´t answered only ending curling around him more tightly, Oswald felt that he was suffocating " Question, please, can you loose your body? I can´t breath. " he wheezed almost, Question let odd sound and uncurled her body a slightly so he could breath " Thank you, man, you are like python. " he said, Question looked him " I am dragon, we have relation to snakes. " she said and yawned " Goddamn something or someone is draining my energy and makes me tired, I wonder… " she mumbled and she shrugged " Eh, I will just sleep it off. " she said and settled her head on her paws, " Goodnight. " she mumbled, Penguin scratched his head, she falls asleep so fast, could all dragons do that? Penguin gave sound of not caring and tried get nice position to relax and maybe get some sleep and he managed get half sleep only because his position wasn´t so nice and Question felt quite warmth, maybe she did it because she had cold and didn´t bother wake up and take blanket meaning that body did the job keeping her warm. Cobblepot started even sweat making him get out of bed ( I think I sleep on couch. ) he considered and nodded, on couch he felt eased and fell asleep too.


	10. Moves likes Jagger

Question enjoyed many things in her life and music was one them, she and her mother liked it but her mother never hadn´t time to listen it, Question was quite glad Iceberg lounge had music in all kinda themes, genres and so on, it was alway nice hear something new or old.  
It was one those evenings that Question listened the band playing music, she was wearing her blue robe, she felt very good, Penguin walked toward her " Enjoying the music so far my dragon? " he asked, Question looked him with smile " Yeah, I do wish this one song and dance along it. " she said, " What is it? I can ask them to play it. " he told to her, Question whispered it to him " Hm? Wah? That? You sure? Well, doesn´t sound too awful. " he said and went to speak with singer until he walked back and singer started to announce the next song " Ladies and gentlemen, next to song we will play is intent to founder of Iceberge lunge´s girl, song is ´moves like Jagger` from Maroon 5. Enjoy. " singer said and they started play making Question smile " Will you dance with me? " she asked, making Oswald blush " Me? No, I- " he couldn´t finish his sentence before Question had him dancing with her making Penguin uncomfortable.  
Singer started to sang " Just shoot for the stars if it feels right then aim for my heart if you feel like. Take me away and make it okay, I swear I´ll behave. You wanted control so we waited, I put on show, now I make it. You say I´m kid, my ego is big, I don´t give a shit. " singer sang as Question and Oswald danced and just before refrain Question let go and started started perform moves from Qurupeco and Mizutsune " And it goes like this… Take me by the tongue and I´ll know you, kiss me till you´re drunk and I´ll show you. You want the moves like Jagger, I´ve got the moves like Jagger, I´ve got the moooooooves… like Jagger. I don´t need try to control you, look into my eyes and I´ll own you. " singer sang as Question danced nicely and spreaded her wings " With them moves like Jagger, I´ve got the moves like Jagger, I´ve got moooooooves… like Jagger. " Maybe it´s hard when you feel like you´re broken and scarred. Nothing feels right, but when you´re with me I make you belive that I´ve got the key. So get in the car, we can ride it wherever you want, get inside it and you want to steer but I´m shifting gears, I´ll take it from here. And goes like this… Take me by the tongue and I´ll know you, kiss me till you´re drunk and I´ll show you. You want moves like Jagger, I´ve got the moves like Jagger, I´ve got moooooooves like Jagger. I don´t need try to control you, look into my eyes and I´ll own you. With them moves like Jagger, I´ve got the moves Jagger, I´ve got the moooooooves… like Jagger. " Singer sang and signed that now was Question´s turn and music played " You wanna know how to make me smile. Take control, own me just for the night and if I share my secret you´re gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this. " Question´s singing voice stunned Oswald, it was so beautiful and smooth " So watch and learn, I won´t show you twice. Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right and if I share my secret you´re gonna have to keep it, nobody else can see this. " she sang giving enought courage to Oswald to join to sing and dance " And it goes like this…Take me by the tongue and I´ll know you, kiss me till you´re drunk and I´ll show you. You want the moves like Jagger, I´ve got the moves like Jagger, I´ve got the moooooooves… like Jagger. I don´t try to control you, look into my eys and I´ll own you. With them moves like Jagger, I´ve got the moves like Jagger, I´ve got the mooooooves… like Jagger. " they sang and danced until music stopped and both smiled " Well, that wasn´t so bad? Wasn´t it? " Question asked, Penguin shrugged " Not sure, your voice gave courage join to you. " he admited making Question giggle " How nice words Oswald, I am flattered. " she said and yawned " My Ancestor, this show really do drained my energy, shall we retire this night? " Question asked, Oswald nodded and yawned too, and they left the lounge back to apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song doesn´t belong to me.


	11. On walk

Day was warm and sunny in Gotham and its light woke up Question who yawned, she looked Oswald who hasn´t woke up yet, her shadow was preventing sun waking him up. Question nuzzled him to wake up " Wakey wakey my bird~ " she cooed and Oswald stared to stir " Uh... what clock is? " he mumbled, Question gaped him " In the point that I am getting out of bed, sun is rising and is warm. " she said and started to stretch her stiff muscles and shook her body " I do like spend this day out, what about you? " Question asked from Oswald who didn´t bother stretch his own stiff body " You dragons do roam alot. At least let´s eat something before that. " he grumbled, Question rolled her eyes " My mother was stormtrooper captain, she did traveled alot. " she told as they walked in kitchen.  
After they ate Penguin weared his suit, Question didn´t bothered, she wanted gather sun´t energy, soon Penguin came out " Well? How do I look? " he asked, Question pecked him " Perfect as always. " she whispered to his ear " Let´s get going. " she added and they left.  
Sun was warm and it pleased Question alot, they arrived in Gotham´s park that was filled with life, flowers bloomed, birds sang, kids played. Question smiled " This place is pretty, filled with life. " she said, Oswald didn´t bother to answer and saw little bird flying toward him and landing his finger he offered " See Question? This easily birds trust me. " he grinned, Question scowled " Show off. " she hissed and then roared scared bird away and scaring everyone in park " QUESTION! SERIOUSLY?! " he yelled to Question who didn´t clearly cared about his raging " Calm down, be happy that I didn´t ate it. " she said as she she continued her walk " So stop bitching and let´s go. " she said with snarl, Penguin sighed ( This is going to be long day. ) he thought and followed her.  
City was filled with life too, people were smiling and stuff, " Did sun fried their brains or what? " Question asked, Oswald shrugged " Who knows. " he answered. People stared them, some of fear, some of suprise and rest of god knows what and Question nodded " Feels like they never what seen dragon even if this city knew my mother. " she noted " They never had seen adult purple dragon, that´s why. " he told her making Question silent ( Still, my mother saved earth and Dragon island. ) she remembered it all so well making her almost cry but she kept it and sighed " This world has much to learn. " she muttered, Penguin nodded her sad look ( I know how much that victory means you and this earth but humans have their doubts still. " he kept it mental, he didn´t want to say it aloud. Question looked to sky and took sniff ( Big brother... come on... why are you hiding? " she tried reason why her brother was hiding from her, no answer again " I need some time alone. " Question said and took off making Penguin alone ( I think I will return to Iceberg lounge then. ) he thought and left.  
Question laid on roof, she thought her big brother Nighteye, her other two big brothers and two other brothers, she felt that they didn´t loved her anymore, she sighed, it didn´t matter anymore, her father was already dead and there was so much else to think.


	12. Pizza for two

Question spend her next two weeks night searching her big brother, Nighteye. She asked from Gothamites, innocent and criminal all like, sometimes beat them up, she listened their rumors and stories how he hides during day and comes out during night and rain, they said that he avoided company making Question realize that he do smelled her and escapes from her, she sighted ( I won´t find you, I did wish so. ) she was disappointed of thruth and decided to return home.  
Question landed on balcony and entered in living room and saw Oswald who saw penguin eating pizza " Oh hi Question, welcome back to home. Pizza? " he asked, holding other slice to her making Question drool " Well I haven´t ate in two weeks so I take your offer. " she answered and sat down. Question ate slice whole and looked the other box " You ordered that other box only to me? " she asked, Penguin looked her " Yeah, I knew that you would return home by now and be hungry as hell. " he said and took other slice " Never ate any pizza? " he asked, Question shook her head and took the box " No, me, my Brother and mother ate what forest offered, meat, fish, bugs berrys and so on. Never had chance to try pizza. " she told to him as she took first slice " Except now, and I need to say this is fucking delicious. " she said and licked corners of her mouth " What pizza this is even is? " she asked, she really liked the favor, " Tuna and something else too, can´t really remember. " Penguin answered, Question gave small kiss to his cheek " It is still yummy, thanks Ozzie~ " Question said making Oswald freeze from last word " You called me my nickname? About time. " He said and fake punched Question gently to her side, Question giggled " Felt that it was only word that came to mind, if you know what I am trying to say. " she said " I knew that I don´t need to be so formal. " she added and took other slice, Oswald stared at her " I think I do understand what are you trying to say. " he said and took bites of his slice " I don´t think you have nickname Question. " he said, Question looked his face " Don´t. " she said, she was aware what Penguin was going to do " No what Q? No nicknames? " he grinned, Question showed her fangs only couraging Oswald " Ouest? Q? I think Q would suit you nicely. " he laughed, Question stared him angrily, it would kill people " Don´t Q me. Question is fine to me. " she hissed and swallowed last slice " Clear? " she asked, Oswald nodded nervously " Crystal. " he said simply, Question grinned and left " Good, I am going to need bath, I smell like dirty alley and filthy thugs. " she said and closed door.


	13. Proposal of Penguin

They have dated now month or two and Penguin felt they have to move futher in their relationship. He seek information how to propose dragon, he knew it was diffrent, he found out that you need crystal that represent that dragon that you will give the crystal, and its needs to be self got, not purchased.  
Oswald had mined purple crystal from old mines, he cleaned it up from dirt and dust " Perfect. " he commented, crystal was shiny and in perfect quality ( Tonight I will propose you Question. ) he planned, he wanted to be with her rest of life even if he wouldn´t life long life himself.  
At same evening Question was in Iceberg lounge, speaking with humans, dancing and singing and drinking, she was enjoying it. She felt like hatchling again, energy and happy of everything around herself, Oswald looked her from distance, he hesitated and looked crystal, what if she refused? He was afraid of answer but knew that he had to do it and walked toward her hiding crystal in his jacked. Question greeted him " Oh hi Oswald, what´s up? " she asked, he looked her " Nothing special but... I have something to tell you. " he said, Question stared him and people looked them like they knew what was going to happen " Question, we have knew for while and both warmed up to eachother, that´s why... " he cut his sentence and knelt down offering the purple crystal " Will you, Question Nigma-Huohvanainen, marry me? " he asked, Question gaped him in suprise, she was quite suprised that he had digged up crystal himself, Question gave wide smile and took him to her paws " YES! THOUSAND TIMES YES! I WILL! " she yelled, people around cheered them and clapped " Please, Question, you are crushing me. " Penguin wheezed, Question put him down " Sorry, my bad. " she apolized, Penguin kissed her cheek " That´s okay, you rarely even use that strength. " he said as he got up " Should we call other rogues too? " he asked silently, " Question nodded " Fine but you keep eye on them, after all you proposed me. " she grinned, Oswald shrugged his shoulders " Fine, I will. " he groaned, Question signed that they would leave to up and Oswald followed. Life would now really began form.


	14. Fishes and kisses

After the proposal Oswald had ordered his staff handled the preparation to wedding that would be spend in purple dragon village, he and Question got more free time because of it making both happy. Question was very happy that she could spend wedding in her species´s home village.  
Question and Oswald were relaxing in living room having silence once whole day was was quite nice, she, her future husband and plate fillet with Sardines, and Dragon salmons, Salmons where special, they had razor sharp fangs and fins on its side where like wings. Question picked up one Dragon salmon and swallowed it whole, Oswald looked her " I am suprised how you dragons just swallow things that wouldn´t fit to your throat as a whole like snakes. " he commentended, Question was almost taking other one but stopped " I know right? Do you want a taste, there is little one. " she asked and took salmon that was size of sardine, Oswald looked it and nodded " Eh, could be nice to taste something from your world. " he said, Question smiled " You will like this. " she said and hold salmon over Oswald " Open up Ozzy. " she said making him laught " Seriously? Are you going to feed me? " he gave questionable look, Question nodded " Yes, not only because I am happy that we are about get married but water dragons belive that if you give your mate he or she will live longer even if humans who lived with dragon already lived longer, meaning this salmon gives even longer lifespan. " she told him, Oswald gapped her " Really? Longer that 100 years? " he asked, Question nodded making Penguin lean back " Well, living with you much longer sounds life early wedding gift. " he joked, Question rolled her eyes " Whatever you say, open your mouth. " she ordered him and he did, Question dropped salmon into his mouth and Oswald started to crunch it " Well? " Question asked waiting him to answer, it took 2 minutes until he swallowed it down " Delicous. " he said, Question gave big grin " I am glad that you liked it. " she purred and gave small peck on his nose " I hope story is true. " Oswald said " It would be sad that I passed away bit earlier. " he added and gave gentle smile " It do tasted quite sweet, fishes in this world doesn´t taste sweet. " he remarked " Oh, well this fish is from Dragon Island´s seas after all, fishes have their our tastes, like this one eel species called Volcano eel lives near the Munitions forge has spicy taste in its meat. " she explained " Maybe you could taste it one day. " she added with hopefull look, Oswald shrugged " Maybe, if I am going to have longer lifespan then I have time to taste it. " he smirked, Question leaned her head on him " Yeah, I hope same. I love even if you may get bit greedy or otherwise be asshole. " she muttered, Penguin stroked her cheek " I know, I am trying to learn. " he said and gave kiss on her snout, Question smiled and took other salmon and swallowed it whole " Well, I have been patienced with you this so I think I will stay as patienced. " she purred and offered Sardine to Oswald who took offer with smile as he stroked purring Question " Yeah, you´re quite pacifist most of time even if you sometimes might get mad and hiss at me. " he joked, Question gave bored look ( He is douchebag sometimes and yet I stay with him, because he will learn eventually. " Question thought, she had high hopes. Question purred and rubbed her snout againts the Oswald´s chin from under and gave kiss as a bonus making him blush.  
Later plate was empty and both Question and Oswald had fell asleep with smile nuzzling eachother.


	15. Wedding

A day they have waited had come, wedding of Question and Oswald. Some Gotham´s rogues were invited to purple dragon village, Poison ivy, Harley Quinn, Manbat, Penguin had invited some rogues who weren´t familiar with Question´s mother, like Mr.Freeze and Catwoman. Dragons were suspicious first but then had warmed up and started to talk some of them, Penguin was talking with chief who was also doing priest´s job now.  
Question was in chief´s cottage putting on red robe with yellow lines and put on necklace with crystal that Oswald had gave to her, Question smiled, until heard a familiar voice " Aren´t cha excited mrs.Q? " Question looked toward entrance and saw Harley " Hello Harley, how are you? " she asked, Harley walked toward her " Nothing special, I haven´t seen mr. J for years, I don´t know where he is. " she explained, " Last time I have seen ya was when you were small, like very small. " she added, Question shrugged " Yeah, but from small things can grow big with time. " Question said " By the way, what do you think? " she asked showing outfit. Harley looked closerly for while and gave thumb up " It´s perfect. " Harley said, and heard that she was called, " Your wedding will begin soon. " she said and runned to wait to ceremony.  
Penguin and chief were waiting the Question. Penguin was wearing black and red suit, soon Question walked toward him and settled opposide of him.  
Ceremony was quick but beautiful and soon they were allowed to kiss, dragons and rogues were cheering of happiness, Question took Oswald on her back and took to sunny sky and gave roar of joy and vanished.


End file.
